Lost of Confidence: Drake's Turmoil
}} Rp Start After losing of the S-Class Trials, Drake blames himself for the loss and he lost confidence in himself. Getting half his strength back, he gets up and he grunts in pain as his wounds still hurts. He didn't care though. He believes that the lost was his fault and he almost killed his new family and friends. He will never forgive himself for his actions, so he keeps walking away from the group in pain at each step taken as he walks out of the the stadium to rest away from people. " it was a mistake. Ash should have got that title. I couldn't control my power and i-...i need to be alone. " Drake said as he groaned in pain. He finally walks until he sees a tree stump and he sighs in relief. He begins to walk to the log as he was unaware of the danger around him. Drake then stops to look around and looks around to see what he poorly sensed. After a minute or so, Drake walked further and he sits down on the log and he begins to shed tears. " what kind of mage hurts their own guildmates. What kind of mage nearly killed their own teammates?! " Drake yelled as in a way of wanting an answer. " the one that we need in our guild. Come back #08. Come back Draconic Harbinger..." a evil voice echoes around him. Drake eyes became little dots and he had veins all over his face as he bit his own lip, causing it to bleed and drip blood on the floor. He wants to forget his dark past. The killing, the experimentations, the death battles, even being called that name. He hated that name! He stood up and he looks around himself to find him target and beat him to death. " where are you?! Red Fate Scum!! I will end you!! " Drake yelled in rage. " good! That's the drake i remember! Now..." A male mage jumps out of the sky and landed with a black mask in a Red Fate outfit, which is a white lab coat with the guild logo on the back, black gloves, black dress shirt with a red tie, black dress pants and red boots. The lowest of the guild rank that wears glasses are white glass. He has brown hair spiky , tan skin, and blue eyes. "...how about you and i play a little game? Like we used to? " The Red Fate Grunt said. Drake pulls his fire katana out of his sheath and he points it at the mage. " i am going to destroy you!!!! " Drake yelled as he begins to run foward towards the dark mage. Battle Start! The dark mage smirks and he vanishes right in front of him, causing drake to stop his attack to look around his surroundings . He still looks around himself gripping his fire katana tightly. " '' that move he just pulled has to be either Teleportation Magic or High Speed. Where is he?'' " Drake thought. As drake was looking around himself, drake got a strong kick in the back, where some of his wounds are, and he coughs a little blood as he got sent flying from the impact of the kick as he slams into a tree cracking it and fell on the ground coughing up blood. He struggled to get up and his back wound opening up and leaking blood on the ground. " gah! Ugh! " Drake grunted in pain. The mage reappeared in front of drake with a crazed smile and laughs. " really? Is this all you got? I seen much better results from the guild. This is not okay drake. So what? You trying to be a legal mage? After what you did to those people? You should know better man. This...Libertus guild...you think they care about you about what you did to their own? You should feel happy! That you finally released your true power! They seen the real you. The Draconian's Extremity was made for you to be destruction' avatar! Get up and come back to- " At mid of his sentences, his face was meet with a dragon fist in the face, causing the ground to shake, the air breaking by the impact, and sends him flying through two trees as he fell on his knees breathing hard. Some of his wounds begins to open and he was breathing hard and he was trying to get to a medic. But stops as heard footsteps and turns his head around to see the mage is still awake. His lab coat was damaged, his glasses destroyed to revealed his eyes. His demonic eyes. He begins to walk towards the weaken drake as the wounded mage keeps crawl away from the demon mage. " shit...no good. I can't move now..." Drake said weakly. "Firestorm!" Kai shouted as he projected a searing ball of fire at the crazed attacker. "Who are you, and what business do you have with Drake?" Kai asked in earnest while firmly standing in front of his injured guild mate and making his presence appreciated. " Kai! How did...ugh...you find me? " Drake chucked weakly. "It was pure coincidence...I was taking a soothing stroll through the woods, like I usually do,when I heard yelling, so I came to check it out..." Kai said with a stern expression that conveyed the hatred he had already developed for the Red Fate Mage, despite them being strangers to one another. " grrr!! That really hurt! How dare you! I am a proud Red Fate Member! I will have Drake! He betrayed us and left the guild! He gave him everything. Power beyond imagination!! And his father- " the red fate mage was hit by a rock across his eye. " my father was killed by Sebastian Savage! He did this to about 26,000 people in that guild! He kills our family, burns our home down, and destroy everything in memory of them! Sebastian is not our father!! He made us commit countless sins and now that you found me, you want to...start a war with my...new family! I won't let you! " Drake yelled as he was gasping for air. Suddenly, a drake was running very fast and he was approaching drake at top speed. " Ken! You and kai surprised me to-ow! " Drake yelped and holds his bleeding side. "I have approximately nine minutes to finish this punk off before Changing Art: Apollyon wears away" Kai thought to himself. "Stay down Drake, I'll handle this guy", implied Kai in a considerate tone. The lingering ethernano in the atmosphere shifted as Kai prepared his attack on the Red Fate Mage. "Thunderbolt", Kai yelled as he released the amassed ethernano in his body. Like an arrow from a bow, an omnidirectional beam of thunder and lightning illuminatingly descended onto the battlefield, rapidly advancing towards the Dark Mage. "Eat on that!" The Red Fate mage gets hit by the magic attack, unable to dodge or move out of the way. The attack burned his left leg and he fell on his knees and cursed in pain as he pulls out a dagger dripping acid on the floor. He looks up to Kai and he growled. He was in no shape on taking on a mage like kai. Even with biological enhancements, he is still weak. " Damn you...gnh!...Drake's last attack did incredible damage...and this...i have to run away and tell my master. " the red fate mage said. " Kai...don't let him escape! He will alert the rest of the guild and send the rest of the guild at us." Drake yelled as he stops as his side begins to hurt more because of the yelling. At that moment, Ash dropped in from the sky. As he fell, he observed the strange mage attempting to run away after Kai's attack. "Humph. That was impressive, kid. Now watch a real mage with anger to burn have a shot." This statement was followed by Ash's body exploding into White Fire, with became tinted with a blueish colour. These flames flew across the ground, freezing the earth below like a snail's trail. The speed they moved at was similar to the speed of the wyvern that had soared in moments ago. Drake sees ash and he sees his magic at work. He is still feels guilty after what happened at the trials. He is happy to see him, but he still feels like crap. He almost killed his teammate. How can he forgive him? He felt his rage where he was sitting at and to be honest? He was kinda scared. The drake then runs to him and he sniffs his side and it let out a low growl " Ash...how did you find me? And ken...I'm okay." Drake said as his holds his side as it was still bleeding. The red fate mage growls in rage and he looks at ash. Another mage got in his way to get drake and bring him back to Red Fate for more experimentations. How dare this mage get in my way! " you fool! You stand in my way to claim what is mine! Time for you to die! Then i will take Drake with me! " the Red Fate mage roared. In a second, he begins to throw his acid magic Dagger at Ash. Then he pulls pulls out 4 more from his lab coat and begins to throw them at the Libertus mage. He smirks as he falls on his knees. He couldn't move that much anymore and too weak to fight back. Category:Davide Yamazaki Category:Garlicfork